snailyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snailiad 25: lost in text
Snaily, buddy, all enemies and snaila are trapped in a text adventure, and need to get out it like a rpg game! Compter virus does that. It like kirby quest from kirby's mass attack. Dialog Part 0: Awakening You: Wake up Buddy: thank goodness you're awake. Buddy: You, snaila and I are trapped in this strange text adventure. Have you ever heard of this place? You: Yes/no Buddy: I don't (Either), we'd better get out of here.Are you ready? You: yes Buddy: Good. here's a peashooter snaila found in that bush over there but psycho iris is not in this adventure. Don't ask how she got it. be ready! Part 1: The journey begins Buddy: Spikeys and blobs are in this place. You: Have to fight. Blob 10 hp Spikey 5 hp Buddy: If you beat a enemy now you gain exps. Level 1 Blobs 3 1 has 12 the 2 has 15. Spikeys 10 5 has 8 but the other 5 have 13. Level 2 Blobs 5 4 have 15 but 1 has 12. Spikey 6 3 got 5 and the other 3 got 8. Level 3 Buddy: The next place have a monster. You: I think it shellbreaker. Buddy: Let see. Chirpys 4 2 has 1 the other 2 has 4. Level 4 Buddy: OH NO IT SHELLBREAKER! You: have to fight. Shellbreaker hp 20 After killing shellbreaker. Buddy: Let go to the next are. You: OK! Level 5 Fireball 4 2 has 6 and the other 2 has 8. Spikey 2 1 has 12 and the other 1 has 16. Level 6 Buddy: A death end. 2 Boomerang blobs are here but all 2 has 22. After killing 2 Boomerang blobs. We got boomerang. Fista here. Fista 25 hp After killing fista. Now we got a shell stomper. Part 3: Stomp o Thwomp Buddy: Shhhhhh it a secret. You: Your just kidding. Buddy: I am just kidding. Level 7 Iceball 10 5 have 18 and the other 5 have 20. Level 8 Ghost Dandelion 5 2 have 14 and 3 have 16. Kitty!! 2 1 have 27 and the other 1 have 30 Level 9 Tallfish 3 all 3 have 32 hp. Canon 5 all 5 have 35 hp. Level 10 Buddy: Stompy is here! Stompy 40 hp After killing stompy You: What the next area? Level 11 Angry Tallfish 1 it have 42 hp. After killing angry tallfish. Buddy: We have a rainbow wave. Level 12 Fire feet 4 2 have 38 the other 2 have 40 Level 13 Wheelie 6 all 6 have 45 Grand Wheelie 2 all 2 have 50 Level 14 Blob 10 5 have 40 the other 5 have 48 Blub 2 all 2 have 52 Level 15 Red Spikey 5 all 5 have 42 Gravity Turtle 2 1 have 56 1 have 58. Level 16 Chirpy 30 all 30 have 20 hp. Level 17 Pincer 5 all 5 have 59 Part 4 the sky of fly Level 18 Buddy: SNATCHY IS HERE! Snatchy 60 hp Level 19 Spikey 20 all 20 have 30 hp Level 20 Pincer 1 Spikey 1 Drone 2 objects but when you got the super weapon now it battle you. All of them have 62 but spikey hp is 45. Level 21 Pincer 2 1 have 63 but the other 1 has 66. After killing 2 pincers. Spinny flaze comes. Spinny flaze 70 hp After killing spinny flaze. Buddy: You got a super weapon. Level 22 Grand Wheelie 4 2 have 74 hp and the other 2 have 78 hp. Part 5: Compters? Level 23 Buddy: Snaila your here. Snaila: Your back buddy and even you. You: I found something really strange. Buddy: Oh no it a green blob with out a peashooter. Slime attacks buddy. Buddy: Ouch! You: Have to fight. Slime Hp 80 Puppet Hp 95 Magican Hp 100 After killing them Snaila: Thank you! Iris: YOUR BACK! Heh. You: Iris i miss you! Buddy: I miss you too! Snaila: I give you that peashooter you have right. You:Yes/No When saying no Buddy: But you know yes? You: OK where? Buddy: I give it you know it! You:OK! For yes You: I was from buddy who give it to me. You: Buddy right? Buddy: RIGHT! After Both of them Buddy: It the ending right? You: OK! Level 24 Buddy: One snail can talk to you talk to him. Level 25 Spikey 10 Well there friendly spikeys that are red blue Level 26 Blob 10 Hp 60 Bllub 5 Hp 80 Level 27 Spider 20 Hp 70 Mama Spider 1 Hp 90 Level 28 Snakey 5 Hp 83 Level 29 Spikey 2 Hp 2 Blob 1 Hp 4 Level 30 Drone 3 100 Hp Spikey 5 20 Hp Level 31 Devilblob 1 110 Hp block your way After killing devilblob Snaily and Buddy kill that stongest enemy. - YOU GOT THE BOSS RUSH! - Save the game and Show a picture of snaily says you are a super player. Boss Rush Boss: Shellbreaker Stompy Boomerang Blobs Fista Snatchy Angry Tallfish Super Shellbreaker Spinny Flaze Vis Vires Slime Puppet Wizard The Mighty Snatchy Frosty Blaze Magic and Attackful Wizard Knight Dragon Devilblob Dark Evil Dragon Master Claw After killing master claw you earn slug mode or a ice snail gallery. Category:Snaily Games